<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Way of a messed up mission by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330253">Way of a messed up mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Daddy kenma, Fluff, How Do I Tag, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Maids, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, daisuga - Freeform, finding a job, i think that's all, maid akaashi and kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a mission will changes kenma's life?</p><p> </p><p>"What a cute little kitty" he gently pat his head that make the boy purr in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name little one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroma..."</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroma Kozume"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Way of a messed up mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first ever English work that i made so expect some grammatical errors ahead, advance sorry.<br/>Have a good day! :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"People tend to find a books when they are<br/>
ready for them"</p><p>                                    -Nail Gaiman</p><p>....</p><p>"Suga, is it really okay if i leave him here?" I ask him while looking down at the young boy in my arms.</p><p>"Ofcourse kenma, why not right? Anyways you're my friend and kouki needs a playmate, too right, tenma?" He pinch the boy's cheek causing him to softly growl.</p><p>"Aw uncle suga it hurts" suga let out a giggles before grabbing tenma to my arms.</p><p>"Don't worry kenma. I insist to let him stay here. Finding a job needs a lots of time so you can go now." He gently smiles at me. I let a small hmm before smilling at him.</p><p>"Thankyou very much suga. Both of you and daichi is a really big help from us, thankyou"</p><p>"What are friends for?. Eh even if you're not my friend i still help you, you know? How can i resist this cutty little pumpkin" suga tickles tenma that make him laugh loudly.</p><p>"Haha uncle suga s-stop, i-it tickles haha" my heart melt in happiness seeing him laughing like that.</p><p>I hope you can see it too (y/n)</p><p>"Aight, i'm gonna stop now. Kenma is leaving now tenma, where's your goodbye and sweet kisses" suga put him down causing the boy to run and hug me tightly.</p><p>"I promise if i found a job we will buy a lots and loootss of apple pies. We will eat it with uncle suga, uncle daichi and kouki. Do you want that?" I hug him back and gently kiss his temples. I brush the strands of hair that covering his face before looking at him straight in the eyes.</p><p>He excitedly nods before kissing my cheeks."Yes, i love apple pie like you. And after we eat some apple pies we will go in the playground near our school and we, will play there until the sun sets" i nod my head before placing my pinky fingers in front of him.</p><p>"Yes we will kuroma. But first, promise me that you will listen to uncle suga and be a good boy to them okay? Especially to kouki. Play nicely to her okay?"</p><p>"Yes i promise" i smiles at him when he wrap his tiny pinky finger into mine. I pat his head before kissing his forehead and standing after looking at suga.</p><p>"Oh uncle kenma is leaving? Byebye uncle kenma!" Kouki suddenly interrupt before kissing her hand and blow it in my way. </p><p>𝒇𝒍𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒌𝒊𝒔𝒔.</p><p>I pretend to grab it before winking at her. Kouki is suga and daichi's adopted daughter. They're actually married and they plan to adopt a child. And that's why kouki is here.</p><p>"Byebye suga, byebye kouki please take care of tenma, thankyou" they just nod their head before grabbing tenma's hand.</p><p>"Bye bye tenma" </p><p>"Bye bye 𝑷𝒂𝒑𝒂, take care." i smiled at him before waving and turning my back at them.</p><p>I sighed before thinking back at reality.</p><p>I need to find a job for tenma and for his future. I'm confident that i can find a job. It's just that...</p><p>𝑰 𝒅𝒊𝒅𝒏'𝒕 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒖𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍 that make it hard for me to find a job. </p><p>I let my mind wonder while absently walking in the streets. I didn't mind the people walking back in fort like me. Doing the things that they need to do, going to the place that they need to go. Thinking where should i start finding a job.</p><p>I look around before looking at the small cafe in the other side of the street. I let my mind think if i give it a shot or not. Slowly i decided to give it a shot than doing nothing. Walking and gathering my strength so i didn't stutter when talking to the manager.</p><p>They will accept me? 𝑰 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒔𝒐.</p><p>I opened the door and the smell of coffee beans booms in my nostrils. The aura of the the cafe make me loosen up a bit.</p><p>"Good morning sir, welcome to coffeecrow! What's your order sir? Oh you need to sit first. Here's the way sir. You can sit here while waiting your order" the boy with tangerine colored hair greeted me with to much energy. I slowly nod before following him to the seats that he said. I don't want to down him because it's to rude and, and he's literally grabbing my arm.</p><p>"A-ahm do you really grab your costumers hand when you're assisting them to their sits?" I curiously ask that make him unclasped his hand to my arms.</p><p>"A-ah! S-sorry i didn't mean to grab your arms. Sorry sorry, I-it's just it make me excite when there's a new costumer here in our cafe" he scratched his nape before looking back at me.</p><p>"W-what's your order sir? Sorry i forgot to ask because of my carelessness" he draw his small brown notebook on his pocket before looking at me.</p><p>"Oh, it's fine. I-i don't have a money to order." I can feel my face burning so i look down. I felt sorry for him because he make some effort to greet me and put me here, on where i'm sitting right now" And it looks like he read what's in my mind.</p><p>"Right! If you doesn't have a money to buy a coffee. Why are you here?. Don't make me wrong. It's not that i don't want you to be here because your not buying anything in our cafe. Do you perhaps finding a job?" He smiled at me brightly.</p><p>He looks like a ball of sunshine. Full of happiness and joyness. </p><p>𝑯𝒐𝒘 𝒍𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒚.</p><p>"Y-yes. Does your manager still finding a part timer? It doesn't matter what kind of job? I will take it, even if i clean this whole cafe and close the store late at night" i'm hoping him to say yes but, what he said is the opposite of what i expect.</p><p>"I'm afraid to say but our manager doesn't thinking about finding a new part timer at the moment." </p><p>"No it's okay, maybe i just go now because i still have a long day to find a suitable job for me." I smiled at him. I'm not disappointed though because finding a job really needs a lot of efforts to find. So i expected this to happen. Anyways it's still 6 in the morning. I still have a whole long day.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. But if you doesn't mind what's your name? I'm hinata, shoyo hinata. You can call me shoyo" he smiled at me widely before offering his hand in front of me.</p><p>𝑻𝒐 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔.</p><p>It doesn't require to say my name name but i don't want him to feel bad so i accepted his hands.</p><p>"Kozume"</p><p>"Kenma Kozume"</p><p>"I need to go now. It's really nice metting you shoyo but i really need to go" i slightly smiled at him before nodding my head and turning my back at him.</p><p>"Wait! I treat you a coffee, i make it quick. It's a sign of our friendship so accept it, 'kay!" He rushed to the counter before making the coffee. He made it sloppy, almost burned himself but it end up tasted really nice.</p><p>"Thankyou very much, i really appreciate it. It's good shoyo. Sorry if i don't have any to give to you but i will try to visit you here sometimes." </p><p>"Welcome kenma. Yes yes i like that, i wil gladly welcome you here in our coffeecrow kenma. Have a good day. I hope you find a job, good luck!" I waved at him and continued to walk, nowhere to go.</p><p>"My my, what should i expect? It's my first try. There's a hundred time to try so let's not give up, for tenma"</p><p>....</p><p>It's almost 6 in the evening and i still didn't find a job. I almost tried all of the shops in here even in the neighboring streets. I even tried the jannitors, the posters of hiring company's in the billboards and bulletin boards but still, they didn't accept me. They always says that they can't hire me because i didn't finished my highschool.</p><p>"Does it really required to graduate first before finding a job? Even being a janitor needs a diploma" i sighed before getting my secondhand flipflop phone. I have a touchscreen phone before, though i sell it when tenma is burning sick and we really need to rush him in the hospital but we doesn't have a money so i just sell it and buy a cheaper one. I looked at tenmas photo in my wallpaper. Thankfully my phone has a camera on it so i think it's fine.</p><p>"kuroma, papa is doing this for you. I'm just doing my best to find a job for you but they doesn't want to hire me because i didn't finished my study. I'm sorry if i dissapoint you that i didn't find a job today." I ruffled my hair before looking at the setting sun. The cold breeze is brushing tru my cheeks at the same time brushing away may exhaustion. I let my hair fall to my back causing to gently flow in the air.</p><p>I close my eyes before resting a bit. I know it's not the time to stop finding a job now, that the sun is setting and i know suga is already expecting me to pick up tenma. My exhaustion is eating me up especially that i'm not the of person that loved to walk all day until the sun sets.</p><p>It's a peaceful resting not until someone slapped my face. No- it's something slapped my face.</p><p>"What the- what is this?" I looked around if someon intentionally trow it in my face. There's none so i pick up the paper and it's a job hiring.</p><p>A job!</p><p>I read it, looking at the requirements if it requires a freakin' diploma.</p><p> </p><p>𝗝𝗼𝗯 𝗛𝗶𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴!</p><p>𝐉𝐨𝐛; 𝐌𝐚𝐢𝐝<br/>
𝐑𝐞𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬; 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐩𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞.<br/>
𝐀𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬; 𝐱𝐱𝐱-𝐱𝐱𝐱-𝐱𝐱𝐱</p><p>I read it 10 times carefully, checking the front and back. I even shake it if there's another notes but none. nothing is written in the paper other than the ones that i read.</p><p>"Seriously? Who's out of their mind to make some fliers about hiring a maid that only requires a lot of patience?" I crumpled it before throwing it beside me.</p><p>"And who's stupid enough to believe in that prank fliers about hiring a maid."</p><p>....</p><p>I'm in front of a house that is 10 times bigger than our whole appartment building. Looking at the crampled paper and the address that is written on it.</p><p>So this is the house- i mean the mansion huh.</p><p>"Yeah maybe i am" standing in front of the huge black with lining of red and gold gate, still thinking why i'm standing in front of this mansion.</p><p>It doesn't matter if i'm stupid, atleast i give it a shot. It's better like this done doing nothing.</p><p>"Ah i'm so stupid- more on desperate to find a job to believe in that stupid fliers." I shrugged my shoulders before pressing the doorbell in front of the gate.</p><p>"For my child" i closed my eyes before exhaling a shaky breath. "Anything for my baby."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for reading my work i really really appreciate it. You also read my end notes, thankyou i really appreciate it. So i really don't know how many chapter is "Way of a messed up mission" so we really need to go with the flow. Let's just chill yeah? Let's relax HAHAHA again thankyou and Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>